


Falling Stars: Snippets of their lives

by MamaSpider



Series: Half-Awake Babbles [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Multi, Snippets, based on an rp, no one asked for this, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/pseuds/MamaSpider
Summary: From an old and glorious rpI really miss itthese are just edited chunks of the rp, not much story will be added. This is just for me.They all have superpowers, btw





	1. Jake and Michael-post explosion

Jake sat trembling, lower back against the wall and his chest trying to meet his abdomen. His eyes were glazed over and Michael was panicking. He quickly knelt down and held onto Jake’s shoulders. Jake didn’t seem to notice anything.

Michael lightly shook Jake, terrified of any and every possibility. Blown up. Whatever squip- laced connection Jake, Jeremy and everyone else had physically exploded. And Michael was powerless to stop it. He just prayed he wasn't powerless to help.

"Jake? Jake can you hear me?" Michael asked, frantic.

Jake blinked and pulled away, the sudden movement making him smack the back of his head against the garage wall. He looked up at Michael, eyes trying to focus on him. He seemed to pick a spot, taking a short and shallow breath. 

"Jake? Jake are you okay?" Michael tried again, voice gaining a pitch or two.

Jake winced and brought his hands up to his ears, palms covering them up fully. Tears welled up in Jake's eyes and he curled up, a knee to his chest. Michael let him go and leaned back, afraid that he just hurt his friend. 

Jake took a deep breath and slowly peeled his eyes open. He looked up at Michael, eyes as wide as a kicked puppy's. He moved his hands in front of him, slowly but surely. Blood was pooled in his palms and his breath started to hitch. The blood started dribbling down from his ears, staining his tank top.

Michael gasped softly and covered his mouth. His mind began to race, looking for any more damage. He gulped and grabbed hold of one of Jake's bloody hands. He held it between them both and looked into Jake's eyes. Calm. He had to be calm for Jake. This perfect, not-actually-perfect man.

"Jake, can you hear me?" He asked, at a normal level.

Jake blinked and squinted, tilting his head. Michael asked him again and Jake's expression twisted from confusion to terror. His breath hitched up again and the tears started to spill over his cheeks. 

Michael was quick to act, going back for Jake's shoulders. He fought off his own tears. Seeing Jake like this, crying and afraid, it tore a hole in Michael's soul.

"Jake? Jake, fuck, are you okay?"

Jake coughed and nodded after a pause, wiping his tears away. The blood made it worse. Crimson red mixed with the salty tears and trickled down his chin, looking like bad Halloween makeup.

"Jake?"

"I can--you're quiet, I can hear you," Jake said, much louder than Michael was talking. 

Michael's body shuddered in relief. He rubbed Jake's cheeks off, sniffling.

"I can drive you to a hospital. Let's go," 

As Michael moved to stand up, Jake grabbed him and yanked him down into a hug. Michael squeaked but let it happen, hesitantly hugging back. Jake sobbed into his shoulder, letting out a year's worth of fear out. 

Michael rubbed circles into Jake's back, shushing him. He kept his voice low, lips near his ear. It took a long while before Jake calmed down, never letting Michael go. Eventually there was a break in the heavy breathing, Jake's voice quieter now.

"Michael, god, Mike--"

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Michael assured him, closing his eyes and relaxing. 

"Michael. For the first time, I..." Jake sniffled and pulled away, looking into Michael's eyes.

"Michael I couldn't hear anything. It was. So, so quiet." 

He started crying all over again, Michael fully prepared to hug him again. Jake looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"For the first time...For the first time since I was a kid..."

Jake looked back down at Michael, pure unfiltered fear and pain in his eyes. A pain Michael never saw before. Jake grabbed Michael's cheeks and held him close. Closer then they ever had been before. The situation kept the actual distance between them from being anything but comforting.

"Michael, I thought I was going to die."


	2. Where did he go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Jake left in the rp
> 
> sadly, in reality, the player leaving wasn't much of a happier situation

"So, I was thinking," Jeremy mumbled, wringing his wrist. "I'm going to normal school now, since I don't have...I was wondering if you were switching too?"

Jake stayed silent for a moment. a long moment. He took a deep breath and Jeremy felt his heart stop.

"Actually, I'm uh. Just dropping out."

Jeremy sputtered, wondering what Jake could possibly mean. He shook his head, maybe he heard him wrong.

"What?"

"I'm dropping out," Jake reiterated, a small smile on his face.

"Jake, why? You don't have to stay at the Academy, you're allowed to just go to normal sch-"

"JEREMY."

Silence fell. Jake never raised his voice. Not like this.

"...I'm going to leave the city. Find a new one."

"Jake, what? That's suicidal! You can't EXIT the barrier!"

Jake just stood, walking up to Jeremy's hospital bed. He held Jeremy's hand, sad at how cold it was. A reminder of his lost powers. The powers he ended up harboring in the end. It wasn't fair. They were supposed to be a team.

"Thankfully, It's not your decision to make."

Without so much as a second glance, Jake left. He walked out, leaving small growing spikes of ice behind him. Due to Jeremy's stolen power, they quickly began to melt, glowing pink. He was upset. So beyond upset. Jeremy started to cry.

The door slammed and iced over as Jake padded down the hall. Jeremy listened until he was certain Jake was gone. As soon as he was sure, he fell back into bed, sobbing so hard he choked and no sound came out. He didn't even get a kiss goodbye.

He never saw Jake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Jake were a fire/ice duo of sorts  
> Michael was their computer guy/wingman
> 
> Deere was canon, after a big event involving Michael, Jake, and Brooke


End file.
